Hooktail
Hooktail is one of the bosses of . She is a large, red dragon with a cream-colored underside and cheeks, antennae resembling ponytails, three blue tails, and comically small wings. During the events of the game, she is terrorizing the residents of Petalburg, as well as guarding one of the Crystal Stars in Hooktail Castle. With the help of Koops, who seeks to avenge his father that Hooktail seemingly devoured, Mario storms the castle and battles Hooktail, getting the Crystal Star and freeing Petalburg of her reign. It is revealed that she has two older brothers, Gloomtail and Bonetail. History ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' Before the events of the game, Hooktail and her brothers were pets of the Shadow Queen, who went around the world terrorizing people. It is unknown what happened between these events and the game's story. Hooktail is first seen when Mario and Goombella first arrive in Petal Meadows, flying over the two and into the highest tower of Hooktail Castle. The residents of Petalburg tell Mario that she has been terrorizing the citizens and gobbling up the town's residents, as well as mentioning she hides a Crystal Star. Many have gone to try and stop her, but none returned alive. Mario agrees to help defeat Hooktail, and after Koops joins the party, they enter Hooktail Castle and climb to the top. When Mario reaches the top of the castle, Hooktail appears and battles them to protect the Crystal Star she hides, saying that she will eat them once they are taken care of. In battle, she has 20 HP and 1 Defense. She has two attacks; a stomp that deals 5 damage and a fire breath move that deals 5 damage to both Mario and his partner with a chance of inflicting Burn on them. These elements combined make her a comparatively tough foe for this stage in the game. However, she has a weakness towards crickets, and gets sick whenever she hears the chirp of one. If Mario equips the Attack FX R Badge, hidden the chambers of Hooktail Castle, his attacks will be accompanied with cricket chirps, weakening her. In this state, Hooktail's Attack drops to 2, and her Defense drops to 0, making her significantly easier to defeat. After Hooktail's HP is gone, she will surrender and beg for forgiveness. She tries to bargain Mario, first allowing 1,000 Coins, then a Really Ultra Rare Badge, and finally the chance to smell the bottoms of her feet. These are tricks, and if Mario accepts any of them, she attacks him with a bite that deals 5 damage. After this, she retreats and appears in the audience, eating them up and restoring 10 HP. After being defeated again, she will become dizzy and fall over, spitting out the Crystal Star. Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Charged Hooktail appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Charged as a boss that can be sometimes encountered in the middle of Classic Mode. Humorously, her battle is structured like that of an RPG; the player can only attack her once on their turn, and they must dodge Hooktail's attack on her turn. She can attack by breathing fire, stomping on the player, or jumping and creating an earthquake. There is also an audience, who will provide the player with helpful items if they hit Hooktail with a strong enough attack. As in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, once her health is drained, she will retreat off-stage and gobble the audience, restoring her health. The player must battle her again; the second phase is identical to the first, though there is no audience to help the player. Gallery Hooktail.png|Hooktail in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Trivia *In the Japanese version, Hooktail's weakness is a frog's croak instead of a cricket's chirp. *Hooktail is referred to with male and gender-neutral pronouns throughout the first chapter. Her gender isn't made clear as female until Gloomtail refers to her as her sister much later in the game. Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Mario Bosses Category:Mario (series) Category:Dragons Category:Females